


Tumbling

by thousand_miles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: Olivia takes a nasty fall down the stairs. Rafael, as her emergency contact, is there to take care of both Bensons.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 140





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn’t have started on a new fic, especially one with a idea that is far from original. Yet last night, the idea came to me and I just had to write it down. Not surprisingly I have no idea where this is going. I just like the idea of Rafael taking care of Olivia, Olivia being vulnerable, Rafael spending time with Noah, and just general fluff. There’s no intent of this turning into major angst. Despite the familiar trope I hope some of you will still like it. No promises on updates. My priority is still with Superman.

“Liv!” Rafael’s voice was raised and loud through the phone. He’d been talking to her when out of nowhere he heard stumbling and muffled voices. What scared him most was the tumbling he subsequently heard and Olivia’s muted groans of pain. “Olivia!” He yelled through the phone.

The next sounds he heard he couldn’t make out any words. He thought he heard Amanda yelling something in the background. He called out for Olivia once more, still there was no reply. Dread settled deep in his stomach. Olivia was hurt, of that much he was sure. The question was how serious. He didn’t know where they were. He didn’t know what was going on. He disconnected the call, quickly dialing Fin’s number hoping he could fill him in. Fin had no information, but promised to call him as soon as he had any. Rafael started pacing his office, his work long forgotten, his mind conjuring all types of horrible scenarios. He refused to think that Olivia was dead, yet her injuries could still be serious. Finally, after what felt like hours, Amanda called him. Olivia was on her way to the hospital. She only told him which hospital. He still was in the dark on her condition.

It took him too long to get to the hospital. The roads busier than normal, delaying him even more. When he finally arrived, Fin, Carisi and Amanda were in the waiting room. “Where is she?” He called out from a distance. 

“Doctor’s checking on her.” The undisguised panic in the counselor’s voice surprised Fin. He’d never seen Barba in that state before. Obviously the man’s feelings for his friend ran a lot deeper than he’d expected.

“What the hell happened?” He demanded to know. His eyes settled on Amanda. He knew she’d been there.

“We were on our way to question a victim. We were half way up the second staircase when out of nowhere this guy rushed down the stairs, pushing the both of us off the stairs. Olivia took the brunt of the fall, tumbling down both stairs. I managed to grab hold of the banister, preventing me from falling down.”

“Was she conscious? Was she bleeding? Could she stand?” He fired his questions at Amanda. “How bad was she hurt?” He dreaded the answer to that question.

“Calm down, Barba.” Fin interrupted the man’s myriad of questions. “We need to wait what the doctor will say.” With a hand on the man’s shoulder he guided him to one of the seats. 

It was a good thirty minutes when a doctor approached them, asking if they were the family of Olivia Benson. Everybody was back on their feet. “Her emergency contact is Rafael Barba. Is he present too?”

“I am.” He took a step forward as the others stepped back. It had been over a year ago when she’d asked him if he would be her emergency contact, telling him that it was him whom she trusted most. He’d accepted, not thinking much of it at the moment. Which was naive, her job making it more than reasonable that it would be needed at some point.

“If you’d like to follow me, I’ll bring you to her.” 

“How is she?” He quickly fell in step behind the doctor. “Is she okay?”

“She will be fine.” 

Relief immediately filled his body and he could breath normally again. She was going to be fine. Still he was unprepared for the sight of her laying in bed as the curtain was pulled away by the doctor. She looked small, fragile even. There was a big bruise at her temple and on her cheek. He rushed to her side.

“Rafael.” Olivia’s voice was weak. Her smile was small barely there, but it was there, for him. She was happy to see him. She always felt better when he was there, now even more so. 

“Olivia.” He was at her side, his hand covering hers. “How is she?” He asked the doctor once more.

“She,” Olivia answered not liking the fact that they were acting as if she wasn’t in the room, “is right here and is fine.”

The doctor explained that Olivia was going to be fine. There was nothing broken. The bruises, they were going to hurt. He wanted her to stay in the hospital till the evening to be certain there was no head injury. Then, if there were no complications she could go home. He advised it was best if she wasn’t alone, her mobility would be compromised due to the bruises. Only after a couple of days the pain would subside. That being said the doctor left them alone.

“I need a favor.” Olivia tried to shift a bit in the bed, instantly regretting it. Her ribs were very sensitive. Movement wasn’t to be recommended. 

“Anything.” He winched at her discomfort, watching her muffle a groan as she shifted in the bed. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, near her hip. 

“I’m supposed to pick up Noah from school today. Lucy’s visiting her mother. I know you’re busy, but...”

“Liv.” He stopped her. “I’ll pick up Noah and tonight we’ll both be here to take you home.”

“Can you not..” She was starting to feel emotional. Her whole body was in pain, she was tired and she was worried about her son. She wanted to shield him from the dangers of her work and that included her being hurt.

Hearing the quiver in her voice, Rafael squeezed his hand. “It’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you both.”

“You sure?” He was the only she trusted to take care of them. She also didn’t want to burden him. “I know you’re busy.”

He leaned in, briefly and carefully cupping her cheek in his hand. “I’m never too busy for you and Noah.” He started to caress her hair, smiling as her eyes started to droop. 

“Take care of my boy, Rafael.” She whispered. There was such comfort in the way he caressed her hair, mostly though the comfort was that he was here with her. She tried to fight sleep. It was useless. With him with her, she fell asleep.

He sat with her, watching her sleep, for a while longer. He needed it to reassure himself that she was indeed safe and sound. He was relieved she was letting him take care of her and Noah. He knew that wasn’t easy for her. He gave himself the luxury of kissing her forehead before leaving. Back in the waiting room he filled the others in asking if on Olivia’s situation and asking if one of them could stay with her.

TBC...


	2. Visiting Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael picks Noah up from school and together they visit Olivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Rafael taking care of both Bensons and that’s what this fic is going to be about. I also like the idea that Olivia, despite it not being easy for her to admit, likes that she has Rafael to count on and that she loves this gently, caring side of him. One he doesn’t show many people.  
> Thank you for those who liked the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Rafael was at Noah’s school, waiting at the playground. He knew he was also listed as Noah’s emergency contact. All he had to do was show his ID at the gate, which he had done, and he was admitted on the school’s playground. He wasn’t sure how to handle the situation. He didn’t want to frighten Noah with the news that his mother was injured and in hospital. Neither did he want to lie to the boy. He was no closer to an answer. He was lost in thought that he’d missed the children running onto the playground. Their noise brought him out of his reverie quick enough that he noticed the familiar curly hair of Olivia’s son. He called his name.

“Uncle Rafa?” Noah approached the man. “Momma’s busy?” He easily took hold of the man’s hand. 

“Something like that.” He didn’t think this setting was the right one to tell Noah his mother was in the hospital. “Tell me about school.” He was glad Noah started filling him in about this adventures at school. Rafael occasionally asked a question, or pointed something out. This lasted all the way to Olivia’s apartment. Inside the apartment, Rafael helped Noah out of his backpack and coat. 

“Uncle Rafa, is momma hurt?”

Rafael sighed. Noah was looking up at him, in the middle of the hall way, the uncertainty clear in his blue eyes. He should have known Noah was perceptive enough that something was wrong. After all he had his mother’s instincts. He put his hand on the little shoulder and guided Noah to the living room to the couch. “Your mom’s in the hospital Noah.”

“Is she going to be all right?” The boy’s eyes welled with tears, his bottom lip trembled. He shuffled closer to the man next to him, grabbing hold of the man’s suit jacket. 

“She’s going to be fine. We can go and pick her up tonight.” He put his arm around the boy’s shoulder, pulling him against his side.

“You promise?” 

“I promise.”

“I wanna visit.” 

He should have realized that Noah would want to visit his mother. He wasn’t sure if Olivia wanted him to see her in the hospital. Then again they were picking her up in the evening. Maybe it might be a good idea to visit her. He could bring her a spare set of clothes, guessing her current clothes might be damaged. “You have any homework to do?”

“Practice words and reading.” 

“Okay. We’ll go visit mom, but we’re bringing your homework.” 

“And a gift to make her feel better?” 

He smiled. Noah was such a sweetheart. “That’s a great idea. She’ll love that. How about you get ready and I’m going to grab her a bag.” Noah nodded and slid off the couch. The both of them going into another direction. Hesitantly Rafael walked into Olivia’s bedroom. It didn’t feel right to be there without her knowledge. He resisted the urge to take his time and look around. He spotted the closet, opening it he quickly found a bag on the floor. He then looked around for clothes. He guessed that loose fitting clothes would be easiest for her, he couldn’t find any. He walked over to the chest of drawers, started at the bottom and found a pair sweatpants and NYPD hoodie. From another drawer he grabbed a shirt. With the bag now filled and closed he was about to close the bedroom door behind him when he thought she might prefer a pair of sneakers too. Back in the living room Noah was waiting for him. They grabbed their coats and went on their way to the hospital. 

At the hospital, Fin had decided to stay with Olivia. They’d briefly talked before she’d fallen sleep. They’d moved her to a room of her own which was where he currently was, sitting next to her. He stood up when he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly walked over and opened the door. He was surprised to see Noah and Rafael. Noah was holding a big teddy bear in his arms. He nodded a Barba. “Hey Noah.” Fin crouched down in front of the boy.

“Hi uncle Fin. Is momma okay?” The boy was apprehensive.

“Yeah. She’s sleeping, so you have to be quiet. Your mom needs a lot of rest.”

Noah nodded, a serious look in his eyes. “Can we go in?” He looked at Rafael.

“Just be careful. Mom needs sleep.” He addressed Fin. “Can you wait a second?” After an affirmative nod from the detective, Rafael held the door open, following Noah inside. 

Hesitantly Noah walked to the bed. He looked over his shoulder at his uncle Rafa who nodded encouragingly at him. At the bed, Noah looked at his mother. He couldn’t really get a good look at her, her hair falling in front of her face. She seemed okay. He looked back at Rafael again. He was unsure of what to do. He watched Rafael set the bag down on the floor. Next he helped him take his backpack and coat off. 

“Go sit down on the chair. I’ll be right back. I need to talk to your uncle Fin for a moment.” He waited till Noah was seated and then left. 

“Any news?” Rafael asked Olivia’s dearest friend and colleague. 

Fin shook his head. “She woke up briefly. She was a bit loopy from the pain meds. She asked about Noah and you and then fell asleep again.”

“Did the doctor check up on her?”

“No. The nurse checking her vitals said the doctor would be there later in the day.”

“Okay. Thanks Fin,”

“No problem.” He slapped the man’s shoulder. “You take care of her. Call if you need anything.”

“Wait, Fin.” Rafael called out before the man could disappear out of view. “What about the person who did this to her?”

“He wasn’t connected to the case. He was rushing down the stairs to meet up with his friends. There was no intent. He waited with them for the ambulance, kept asking if Olivia was okay.”

“Kay. Thank you Fin.” He was relieved that it was a mere accident. He watched Fin walk away. 

“Barba.” Fin stopped and turned. “She’s stubborn.”

“So am I Fin.” Fin’s meaning was clear to him. He was all too familiar with Olivia’s stubbornness. He returned to the room.

“Momma’s still sleeping.” Noah turned on his seat, watching Rafael walk into the room. “She’s gonna be okay, right?” He needed the reassurance again. 

“Yes she is.” He grabbed the only other chair in the room, set it down next to Noah, and sat down. “Let’s go do your homework.”

Opening her eyes, Olivia saw her son, sitting on the chair that was next to her bed, reading from his schoolbook, his finger moving along with the words. He looked to the man next to him, pointing at a word, for which he needed Rafael’s help. They hadn’t noticed yet that she was awake. Rafael helped him pronounce the word, running his hand over Noah’s curls, as he pronounced it correctly. A warmth settled in her stomach. She’d been worried, even slightly panicked, as to who would help take care of Noah. Of course there was Rafael. 

“Hey.” Her voice was croaky from the lack of use. 

“Mom!” Noah immediately let his book fall to the floor, ready to climb on the bed and throw himself at his mother. Rafael was quick, catching the boy in his arms before he could launch himself at Olivia. 

“Careful, hombrecito. Mami’s hurt.” 

“Sorry.” He looked ashamed. He shuffled closer to his mother, carefully touching her arm. “You okay, momma?” He worried his bottom lip.

“I will be my sweet boy.” She wanted to lift him up in her arms. She couldn’t. She looked over at Rafael, who was standing next to her boy. She knew she only had to look at him for him to know what she needed. 

Rafael lifted Noah in his arms to gently sit him down on the hospital bed. “Careful Noah.” It was clear Olivia needed her son close, still he was hesitant, afraid Noah was going to hurt his mother. He kept a close eye on the boy. 

“Hi, momma.” Noah whispered, crawling closer to his mother on his hands and knees with in his hands the teddy bear. “I got you a bear.” He lifted it up. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” She felt the tears well up in her eyes. When he lay down next to her, cradling her head on her chest, she closed her eyes and let out a soft breath. Carefully she put her arm around her son’s small body and the bear. “Tell me about your day.” Noah immediately did so. In his excitement he started to move, getting up on his knees. In doing so he hit his mother in the ribs. Olivia yelped out in pain, Noah immediately stopped moving, distressed by his mother’s reaction. 

“Uncle Rafa?” He looked at the man for help.

It was clear to see that Olivia was in pain, yet she was trying her hardest not to let her son see how much his accidental hit had hurt her. He quickly lifted Noah from the bed and gave him back the bear. “Liv.” He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers, as his other gently caressing her hair. “Deep breaths.” His voice was soft, his eyes gently. 

She gripped his hand, forced herself to take deep breath, and let his soft caress calm her down. “Thank you Rafael.” She whispered.

“Always.” He managed not to give in to his need to lean his forehead against her. He stayed close till her she calmed down. He felt a tug on his suit jacket. He stepped aside so Noah could step closer to his mother. He kept his fingers laced with Olivia’s.

“Sorry, momma.” 

“It’s okay, honey. I just need you to be careful.” She was wary of scaring him. 

“I wanna sit with you and cuddle.” He pouted.

In her eyes Rafael could see how much she hated disappointing Noah. He knew her well enough that she would neglect her own well being for her son. He knew he had to step in. That also meant he had let go of Olivia’s hand. “Tonight, when we’re home, you can cuddle with your mom. Let’s finish your homework, or you won’t even have time to cuddle.” He tickled Noah’s side, happy that elicited a soft giggle. Noah quickly grabbed his book. Rafael pushed the chair closer to the bed again. He lifted Noah and the bear on his lap, then laced his fingers with Olivia’s again. 

TBC...


	3. Giving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael helps Olivia and they make their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t quite found the feel of this story yet, but I’m getting there. Also no clue where this is going. Like I said though, this is all about Rafael taking care of Olivia and Noah. I just love that sweet caring side of him plus I really think that he is one of the few people Olivia is willing to let herself be vulnerable with.   
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading, leaving kudos and leaving comments.

He was waiting outside Olivia’s hospital room with Noah. The doctor had just discharged Olivia. He was happy to take her home. Now they were waiting for her to get changed. He already had a wheelchair ready for her. He knew she would object. He looked at his watch. She was in there for a while now. He turned, knocked on the door, calling out her name. “You need any help?”

It stayed quiet too long. He was worried now. He looked over at Noah. He couldn’t leave Noah alone, yet he also felt he couldn’t take the boy with him back into the hospital room. Olivia wouldn’t want her son to worry. He spotted the nurse who’d been there when the doctor had discharged Olivia and whom had been joking around with Noah. He felt sure Noah would be okay with the nurse. After explaining the situation to the nurse, checking with Noah that he would be okay, Rafael knocked on the hospital room door, waited a few seconds, and then walked inside. 

She was sitting on the bed, her head hung low, eyes downcast. She looked defeated. She was wearing the sweatpants and shirt he’d brought her. Next to her on the bed was her hoodie and the sneakers he’d brought. “Liv?”

She looked up at the sound of his voice. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. He quickly walked up to the bed, and cupped her cheek. “Cariño.” His thumb brushing the falling tear away. “What’s wrong?”

She leaned into his warm touch, immediately feeling comforted by it. “I need help.” She reluctantly admitted. “I can’t put on my shoes and hoodie.”

“Is it okay to help?” He didn’t want to assume. He knew she wouldn’t like that. 

She nodded, missing his touch as soon as he pulled his hand back. Her body ached with every move. Putting her shirt and sweatpants on had taken it out of her. All she wanted was to be at home. This, having Rafael helping her getting dressed, it made her feel embarrassed. She didn’t want him to see her like that. Then again he was the only one with whom she felt safe enough to let down her guard. With him being vulnerable was okay.

“Let’s get your shoes on first.” Grabbing both shoes, he kneeled down

“I wish you didn’t have to see me like that.” 

“I don’t like seeing you hurt either.” He knew that wasn’t what she meant. He intentionally ignored her true meaning. She wouldn’t be comfortable with him if he lingered on her words. He stood back up again having finished tying her shoes. He looked at her, waiting for her to meet his gaze, which she didn’t. Once more he cupped her cheek, gently tilting her head a bit upwards. Tears were no longer rolling down her cheeks, yet tears still welled in her eyes. “Let’s get your hoodie on. Tell me when it gets too much.” He held her eyes till she nodded. 

With great care he gently helped her put her hoodie on. It was clear the tiniest of movement hurt her, her small whimpers making him stop each time. She tried to keep a brave face, but she wasn’t fooling him. Finished he was back standing in front of her. “Come here.” He softly cupped the back of her head, gently guiding her forward till she could lean her forehead against his chest. 

She briefly resisted, but then gave in. She let out a soft breath, trying to relax her muscles. His warmth, his scent, his gentleness, it was exactly what she needed. She had trouble admitting to herself how much she needed him. Not just now, which made it even more frightening. She was going to let herself have this time with him because he helped softening her pain. 

He kept rubbing her back till he felt the tension in her muscles “Let’s get Noah and go home.” He stopped her with his hands on her shoulders as she tried to stand up. “No. I have a wheelchair ready for you.” 

“I don’t want a wheelchair.” She crossed her arms, her movement slower than normal. “I don’t need it.”

“Ooh, I beg to differ.” He mirrored her, crossing his arms too. “Don’t fight me over this. You know you need it.” He ignored whatever she mumbled next. 

She knew he was right. She wouldn’t make it to the exit. Still she didn’t want Noah to see her like that. “Fine.”

“Noah will love getting to ride with you.” He grabbed the teddy bear from the bed and left to get wheelchair and Noah. 

Rafael had instructed Noah to sit quietly on his mother’s lap, which he had. He’d made Noah giggle with the car sounds he made which also brought a smile on Olivia’s face. The walk into her apartment building and her apartment took its toll on her. As she walked into her apartment she was leaning heavily on Rafael. 

“Where do you want to go? Bedroom or couch?”

“Couch.” The bedroom seemed impossible. 

He gently helped her get settled on the couch. Just as he was about to move away, she grabbed hold of his wrist. “Sit with me?” 

He shook his head. “Take some time to cuddle with your son. I’ll prepare dinner.” He then helped Noah sit down next to his mother just to be certain he wouldn’t hurt her. “Be gentle with your mom, amigo.”

He was almost finished with preparing dinner when he felt a tug on his pants. He’d been so focused he hadn’t seen or heard Noah joining him in the kitchen. 

“Uncle Rafa, momma’s sleeping. I left teddy with her.”

“Let’s leave her to sleep.” Sleep was the best medicine for her even if he thought she needed to eat something. “Want to help me finish dinner and setting the table?” During dinner Rafael found it the right time to talk to Noah.

“Noah.” He started, getting the boy’s attention. “We need to help your Mami till she’s all better.” He smiled at Noah’s nod. He continued his explanation. “We need to help getting her something to drink, or getting her something she needs like a book, things like that. Mami can’t do any lifting right now either.”

“I can help.” The boy said with confidence.

“I know you can, and I’ll be here to help too.”

“You gonna stay with us?” His little voice was hopeful.

“I will.” Rafael nodded, smiling when Noah cheered. Rafael quickly placed his finger on his lips to remind Noah he needed to be quiet which he immediately did.

TBC...


	4. Personal teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah has some questions, Olivia needs her teddy bear and an admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally finding this story’s voice so to speak. Hopefully that will make the writing a bit easier. This chapter, like the rest, is all about Rafael taking care of Olivia and Noah. And Olivia is letting herself indulge in his closeness. 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy it.

“Let’s get you to bed, amigo.” Rafael’s voice was soft. After Olivia had woken up, he’d left her and Noah alone to get some stuff from his apartment. Returning to her apartment, he found Noah on the floor, next to the couch, reading his book for his mother. Olivia barely seemed to keep her eyes open. He checked the plate of food he’d prepared for her, happy she’d eaten all of it. “Give your Mami a kiss.” He smiled at how gentle Noah was, giving his mother a careful hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Night, momma. Love you.”

“Love you too, my sweet boy.”

“Go get ready, Noah. I’ll be right there.” He wanted a moment with Olivia. He waited for the boy to leave the living room. He sat down on the coffee table to be able to sit in front of Olivia. He took her hands in his. “How are you Liv?”

His soft voice, gentle green eyes undid her, yet again. “Everything hurts.” She trembled, wanting the comfort he kept offering her. 

“Did you take a painkiller already?”

She shook her head, hair falling in front of her face. 

“Ok, let me get that for you first. Then I’ll go see Noah. I’ll help you get to bed.” He squeezed her hands before letting go. Standing up he bend forward to kiss the top of her head. 

“Thank you Rafael.” Even though her voice was soft and he was already on his way to the kitchen, she knew he would hear her. 

“Uncle Rafa?” Noah crawled into bed. They’d just read a story, Noah giggling loudly at the silly voices his uncle had made. 

Rafael helped pull the covers over him. “Snug as a bug in a rug.” He ran his hand over Noah’s curls. He waited for Noah to say what he wanted to say. 

“You gonna take care of momma, right?” 

Rafael caressed the boy’s back. “I will and I’ll take care of you too.”

“You gonna make momma better?”

“I will.”

“You promise you not gonna go away?”

“I promise you, amigo.”

“I love you uncle Rafa.” Noah’s sleepily said.

“Love you too, Noah.” He leaned forward kissing Noah’s temple. After a final caress of the boy’s back, Rafael stood up leaving his bedroom. 

“Uncle Rafa?” Noah had one more important question. “Do you love momma too?”

He stopped at the door, his hand on the door handle. “I do, Noah, I do.” He turned off the light. “Sweet dreams, amigo.” After softly closing the door, he leaned his back against the wall, taking a moment for himself. This was the first time he said out loud that he loved Olivia, also the first time he admitted it to anyone else but himself and he’d done so to her son. Saying the words out loud caused his feelings, which he normally managed to to keep right below the surface, to break through which wasn’t a good thing when he was about to face Olivia. He took a deep breath, willing his feelings back below the surface. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if he would let her see them. Not when she was as vulnerable as she was at the moment. 

“Rafael?” Olivia called out for him from the living room. Sometimes it took some time to get Noah to sleep. This time it seemed to take too long, it worried her. Was something wrong? Did he need her help? Noah was a big fan of his uncle Rafa. It would surprise her if he was being difficult. Yet maybe the fact that he’d seen her in the hospital had worried him to such a degree that he refused to go to sleep. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, it is.” He reassured her as he joined her in the living room. “You know how big a fan he is of my stories.” 

Olivia smiled, nodding her head. “True. Only uncle Rafa can do the all the silly voices the right way.”

He shrugged. “You ready to go to bed?” 

She didn’t want to. Yes she was tired, yes resting her body would do her good. She didn’t like that it meant she would be alone. It was his presence, his warmth that made her feel better. Also, being able to just talk to him, or sit in silence, she enjoyed that. She didn’t do that nearly as much as she liked. 

Her lack of answer was an answer in itself. “What do you wanna do, Liv?”  
“Can you sit with me?”

The way she asked it, it seemed as if she thought he would say no, or maybe that she was asking too much. “Of course.” He sat down next to her, still kept a some distance between them. “You wanna watch some TV?” 

She didn’t like the distance between them. She wanted his body against her, his warmth to sooth her aching muscles. She moved her body, whimpering immediately. 

“Liv?” He heard her painful whimpers. Why was she moving? What did she need? “What is it? What can I do?”

“Can you move closer?” She just wanted him next to her. 

Her question delighted him. He liked that she wanted to closeness. He wanted that too, yet didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Admittedly the boundaries between them had been shifting. “I’m happy to.” He shifted till he was next to her, side by side, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gently pulled her against him till she could put her head on his shoulder. “Is this okay?” The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. 

“Perfect.” She whispered. She closed her eyes wanting to be entirely surrounded by his being, his warmth, his scent, his gentleness. She rubbed her cheek against his shirt clad and sighed. 

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. “I’ve got, Liv. I’ve got you.” He whispered. He turned on the TV, merely as a background sound. He spotted the teddy bear Noah had picked for his mother on the floor. “You want the teddy bear to cuddle with?” He teased her to lighted the mood. 

She smiled which he couldn’t see. She shook her head against him. “No, I’ve got you.” She mumbled.

“You saying I’m a teddy bear?” He looked down at her. He couldn’t catch her eyes, not when she had her head on his shoulder. 

“Mmm..” She hummed. “Even better.” She sighed and closed her eyes. 

TBC...


	5. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling asleep in Rafael’s arms, Olivia doesn’t want to leave. The next morning she seeks out his comfort again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have called this fic cuddling because that’s all Olivia and Rafael seem to be doing, but that’s all I want for them in this fic. Nothing happens at all, besides cuddling.

She’d fallen asleep against him. He enjoyed having her close even though he hated the reason for it. He didn’t ever want to see her hurt. He also didn’t want to move her, yet letting her sleep on the couch was a bad idea. She needed to be comfortable and the couch wasn’t comfortable enough for her to sleep on. It was fine for him.  
  
“Liv.” He whispered, gently caressing her arm. He didn’t want to startle her, afraid any sudden movement would hurt her. He smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his shirt. She made a small sound, a whimper or a mumble, he couldn’t tell, but he found it adorable. “Liv.” He tried again. He moved his body only lightly, it was enough to wake her.  
  
“Rafael?” She opened one eye. She was comfortable and warm in his arms. She really didn’t want to move and so she didn’t.  
  
“Let me help you to your bedroom.”  
  
“I don’t want to move.”  
  
“You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”  
  
She shook her head. “I doubt it.”  
  
“I promise you, you will.”  
  
She shook her head again. “Not if you’re not there.”  
  
His breath caught in his throat. Was this her tired brain talking? Was she aware of what she was saying? He decided to ignore it was for the best. He carefully got her in an upright positing and got up on his feet. Holding out his hands he looked at her questioningly. 

She knew sleeping in her own bed was the wise thing to do. It’s just that she’d been so comfortable. “Kay.” She sat forward and took hold of his hands. 

Leaning forward Rafael helped her up on her feet, letting her lean on him. Together they made their way to her bedroom. Pushing the door open, they shuffled into her room to her bed till she could sit down on her bed. Rafael crouched down in front of her, settling his hands on her knees. “Will you be okay or do you need my help?”

“I’ll be okay.” Maybe she said it too fast, maybe her voice wavered, she couldn’t admit that she might need his help. She was already embarrassed that he had to help her get dressed. She couldn’t handle him helping her undress. She didn’t want him to see her like that. 

“You sure?” He had to ask her again. It was clear she wasn’t as sure as she tried to appear. 

She shook her head. “No, but I don’t want you to see me like that.” She admitted in a whisper. 

“Liv.” He understood. If it were the other way round he would feel the same. Yet he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed. “It’s okay to ask. I’m here for you.”

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Kay.” He padded her legs before reluctantly stepping away from her. 

“Rafael?” He’d just reached the bedroom door when she called for him. “You’re staying right?” 

He turned around, keeping his hand on the door handle. “Of course.” He knew what she was truly asking. “If you or Noah need me, I’ll be here. All you have to do is call, I’m in the living room on the couch. I’ll leave the door open.” He opened the door, his foot already over the threshold he had one more thing to say. He looked at her over his shoulder. “Liv?” He waited till she looked at him. “Promise me that if you need me, you’ll let me know.” She nodded, but that wasn’t enough for him. “Promise me.” He needed to hear her say it.

They kept their promises to each other. So she couldn’t just say it. “I promise, I will.”

“Goodnight, Olivia. Sweet dreams.” He kept the door ajar so he could hear her if she needed him.   
The following morning Rafael was awake and up before the two Bensons. He’d taken a quick shower, on his way checking on the both of them happy they were both still asleep, and was now preparing breakfast. It appeared both Olivia and Noah had had a good nights sleep which was a relief to him. To him it meant both felt safe enough with him. He checked the time. It was time to wake up Noah to get him ready for school. He’d talked to Lucy the previous night and agreed that she would pick Noah up and take him to school. She would also bring him back home again. He’d also called Carmen yesterday and she’d cleaned his schedule for the day for him. Today he could spend the entire day with Olivia if she was okay with that. He would give her space if that’s what she wanted.

Opening the door to Noah’s bedroom, Rafael walked inside. He smiled. All he could see were his wild curls, a bit of his small face and the trunk of Eddie the elephant, the rest of his body under the covers. He crouched down, ran his hand over the boy’s curls. “Time to get ready for school, Noah.” He rubbed the boy’s back gently trying to wake him up. 

After a moment Noah began to stir. “Uncle Rafa?” He was still a bit confused so shortly after waking up.

“Mmm.., yeah amigo, it’s me. Did you sleep well?”

Noah sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand, keeping a firm hand on Eddie with his other. He nodded. “You gonna take me to school?” 

Rafael shook his head. “Lucy’s gonna pick you up.” Het got back up on his feet, holding his hands out for the boy to take. “Let’s get you ready for school. I made pancakes for breakfast.”

“Really?” Noah was up on his feet on his bed, pancakes during the week was something special. 

“Really.” He smiled at Noah’s cheer. “Come on, buddy.” He lifted him up from the bed to the floor.   
Getting Noah ready and dressed didn’t take as long as he expected. The prospect of pancakes easily hurrying him along. 

During breakfast Noah happily chatted away about all he was going to day at school. Rafael wondered if he was always this cheerful in the morning. He would ask Olivia about it. It surprised him that she hadn’t woken up yet. Not wanting her to wake up he quickly send Lucy a text message, asking her to knock instead of ringing the bell. By the time Lucy knocked on the door, Noah was ready to go. He hugged his uncle Rafa, giving him a kiss on the cheek too. “See you when I get back home uncle Rafa.” Noah waved at him till he couldn’t see his uncle Rafa anymore. 

With Noah now gone, Rafael cleaned up the kitchen. He left Olivia’s pancakes on a plate. He would warm them up for her. He hesitated what to do next. He wanted to go to Olivia’s bedroom and check up on her. He didn’t though afraid to wake her up. He grabbed his suitcase, took out some files and got to work. It was best for Olivia to sleep as long as she could. 

Olivia was lying awake in her bed. She’d slept better than she’d thought. Maybe it was the knowledge of Rafael being there. More likely it was that she’d been exhausted. She’d woken up a while ago. She’d heard her son and Rafael moving around the apartment. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she heard their voices. She suspected Noah was on his way to school, she thought she’d heard Lucy’s voice a moment ago. She dreaded getting out of bed. She knew it was going to hurt. She simply had to push through. With some difficulty she got on her feet and shuffled to the bathroom. Showering and getting dressed would be painful. She was going to manage because she refused to ask Rafael for help. She was going to manage.

Rafael tried to focus on his work. He wasn’t very successful at it. He was still on the same page of his file, still on that first paragraph. He could hear Olivia moving around. Several times he wanted to go and check on her, ask her if she needed help. He stopped himself from doing so. If she needed him, he had to trust she would ask him. She wouldn’t appreciate him hovering. At a certain point he heard a loud noise, that seemed like a crash, coming from Olivia’s bedroom. He wasn’t going to ignore that.

“Olivia?” He called out for her from the other side of the closed bedroom door, knocking softly on the door. 

She took a moment to reply, hastily, well as hastily as she could, putting back what she’d knocked onto the floor of the bathroom. “I’m okay.”

He lingered at the door after that. He wanted to know if she was being honest. He decided to wait for her, here at her bedroom door. She wasn’t going to appreciate that. He didn’t care. If she needed him he wanted to be close by. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there when finally the door opened. A few seconds later she came into view. “Liv.” He muttered her name. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and while yesterday he might have done so, he wasn’t as sure today. She was shuffling towards him, her movements still slow and careful. He couldn’t properly see her face, her hair falling in front of her face. She took him by complete surprise when she reached out, took hold of his sweater in her hands and leaned her forehead against his chest. “You okay?” He whispered, quickly wrapping her in the safety of his arms. 

She was tired and in pain from the effort it took her to get ready for the day. She simply wanted to be engulfed by his calming presence, even more so his warmth and comfort. She rubbed her head against his chest. He began to gently caress her back, the movement was soothing. She’d noticed that gentleness for the first time yesterday. It was in his every movement with her, in his eyes. It was yet another thing about him that comforted her. 

She stayed silent, not answering his question. He didn’t ask again. He just held her close, caressing her back, putting his chin on top of her head. If holding her close helped her, he had no problem with that. He would hold her close to him for however long she needed him and if she let him, he would never let her go. 

TBC...


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Olivia deal with some revelations that bring them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess after this chapter one more. Unlike Superman this one moves along a bit quicker (hopefully without it being rushed). Yes it’s more cuddling, a kiss even, and maybe even some words of love are exchanged.

“Let’s get you some breakfast.” Rafael mumbled after a moment of holding her close. He didn’t want to let her go. He had to though.

“Don’t want to.” She mumbled against his chest.

“You need to eat, Liv.”

“I don’t want to move.” She rubbed her cheek against his broad chest. “I like it when you hold me close.” Admitting it was easier when she didn’t have to look at him. “You make me feel better.”

He smiled at her words. She couldn’t see it, but there was a goofy grin on his face all because of what she said. She liked it when he held her, he made her feel better. He loved holding her and to know that he made her feel better, that did something to him. It made him never to want to let her go again. “I’ll always want to hold you and I’ll always want to make you feel better.” He softly tightened his hold on her. “Come on.” He kissed the top of her head. “Let me make breakfast for you.” 

Reluctantly she let himself step away. She was glad when he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together immediately. Leading the way, he led her into the kitchen, holding the chair out for her to sit down on. “Can you promise me one thing, Liv.” He glanced over his shoulder at her. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I swear my heart stopped beating when I heard you falling. Then all I could hear was your pain and I didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t know how badly you were injured. From that moment on all I thought of was the worst case scenario and that I couldn’t lose you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I don’t want to. So promise me you’ll never do that again.”

She heard the anguish in his voice. Yet it also was a promise she couldn’t make, no matter how much she wanted to. “You know I can’t do that.” 

He hung his head. He knew it he was asking the impossible. He needed some sort of reassurance though. “I can’t lose you. You’re essential to me.”

He kept his back to her, something she didn’t like at all. Was he ashamed of what he was saying or was he afraid? “Can you look at me, Rafael?” When he didn’t turn around, she tried again with words that she knew would make him turn around. “Don’t make me stand up and get over there.”   
As expected he turned around immediately. Seeing the anguish in his eyes was even worse than hearing it. His green eyes were wet, he’d been trying to hold back his tears. “Come here.” She whispered, happy when he did so immediately. He dropped down on his knees in front of her, wrapped his arms around her, leaning heavily against her. She held him close with her hand on the back of his head. 

He didn’t want to break down in front of her and he was only hanging on by a threat. This wasn’t the way he wanted to tell her, it wasn’t the way he’d imagined it and he knew this wasn’t the right time. He didn’t even know how she felt. “I love you, Olivia.” He mumbled against her neck. 

She loved him too. She was just too surprised to say anything. Her heart was now thudding loudly in her chest. She was sure he could hear it. She’d loved him for a while now. She hadn’t had an inkling as to how he felt. She ran her fingers through his hear. She felt how tense his muscles were. She felt him starting to pull away from her, but she kept him there with gentle pressure. “I love you too, Rafael.”

“You do?” He was surprised. He hadn’t expected her to love him back. 

She laughed softly at his surprise. But there was something important on her mind that she hadn’t voiced yet. “Rafael.” She softly guided him a bit backwards so she could look in the eyes. “Tell me this isn’t merely based what happened yesterday.”

He cupped her cheek. “It’s not.” He understood her doubt. “I’ve loved you for years, Olivia. I was afraid to tell you. At first I thought I wasn’t your type. Then you started fostering Noah and later adopting him. I didn’t think it was the right time even though we got closer. Then I sort of lost my nerve.” He briefly looked away, contemplating his words. “I admit that this situation made me realize that I should stop being a coward because if I were to lose you, I wouldn’t want any regrets and I would want you to know how much you were loved by me.” He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in, brushed her lips softly with his. “We’ve got a lot to figure out.” He couldn’t resist. He leaned in to get a quick taste of her lips once more. He was about to stand up when she took hold of his wrist, pulling him in till she could kiss him. He smiled into the kiss. He let his lips linger, even briefly gliding his tongue over her lower lip. He loved the soft whimper it elicited from her. She was a temptress. “Breakfast.” He said so more to himself than to her. He stood up and was back at the kitchen counter to prepare breakfast.

“How did it go with Noah this morning? He wasn’t any trouble?” Olivia started on the pancakes Rafael had prepared for her. Rafael now seated opposite of her. 

“It was fine. I think the promise of pancakes might have hurried him along.”

Olivia smiled. “He loves his pancakes as much as he loves his uncle Rafa.” 

“Yeah?” His relationship with Noah still made him insecure at times. 

“Rafael,” Olivia reached out, covering his hand with her smaller on. “He adores you, Rafael. If it were up to him, you’d never leave.”

He slid his hand from under hers to lace his fingers with hers. “What about his mother?”

She didn’t want to move too fast too soon. There was a lot to consider, their work, Noah, both their histories. She couldn’t rush this. She saw the brief glimpse of fear in his eyes. “I can’t rush this.” She admitted. “But I know I don’t want you to leave.”

He squeezed her hand. “We’ll take our time.” He promised. 

A comfortable silence fell between them. Their hands were still locked, his thumb gently caressing her skin. “What are you working on?” Olivia asked after a while, referring to his documents spread out on the table. Slightly reluctant he let go of her hand and started filling her in on the case. 

TBC...


	7. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia wants to go back to work, Rafael doesn’t like that. They compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there was only one more chapter, but it turned out, that’s not the case. It would seem too rushed if I finished it here. Next chapter though will be the last. I’ve promised myself to finish the fic this weekend so I can focus back on Superman. Nothing really happens again in this chapter. Still I hope you’ll enjoy it.

Rafael was surprised how easily he and Olivia spend the day together. He’d expected her to be impatient because she wanted to be back at work. He’d expected them to argue about that. Instead it felt as if this wasn’t new, as if they’d spend multiple days like that together before. She gave him some advice on the case he was working on. After a while she’d excused herself to check in with Fin. It surprised him also that she didn’t push her limits. When she got tired or was in pain she sat down to rest. She’d even taken a nap in the afternoon. Best of all was how she kept gravitating towards him when she felt tired, pain or both. He gladly gave her the comfort she sought. It delighted him. Not only that, it stirred something within him. That this strong, beautiful woman needed him, let herself need him, it humbled him and made him want to be better for her.   
“I’ll be there tomorrow, Fin.” Olivia walked back into her living room, finishing her call with her friend and colleague. “Yes, I’m sure.” She listened to him. “I’m fine.”

Rafael looked up from his spot at the table. He was surprised Olivia was already going back to work tomorrow. Though she seemed to be doing better than yesterday, she was still moving slowly and still in pain. He should have known she wasn’t going to give herself an extra day to recover. He looked at the time. It was almost time for Noah to return. 

“Liv.” He said when she walked into the kitchen.

She held up her hand. “Don’t.”

That wasn’t going to stop him. “Olivia.” He didn’t want to fight with her. “You’re still recovering.”

“And I’m doing better today than I did yesterday. Tomorrow I’ll feel even better.” She left no room for doubt.

He stood up. Maybe he needed to try a different approach. “Tomorrow’s Friday. You’re not on call this weekend, are you?” He checked.

“No, I’m not.” 

“Is there anything about the current case that your team can’t handle?” He knew how much she trusted her team.

“No.” She knew where he was going with this. “I still have a lot of paperwork to do. I can’t leave that up to Fin.”

He nodded. “How about I’ll go grab your paperwork and then you can work from home tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I know I don’t, but I want to.” He was honest with her. “You’ll be more comfortable here. You can rest and take a moment if you need to. And if you can’t finish it all tomorrow you still have the weekend if need be.” He was confident in his solid argumentation. 

He was right, his point was valid. If she were to go to work tomorrow, it would exhaust her and wouldn’t do her recovery any good. It was even more likely that if a new case would be called in, she would put herself on it. “You’re right.” She admitted. “I could ask Fin to bring me the paperwork.” 

He shook his head. “No need. I’ll go to the precinct and get it.” He walked to the hall way, put on his coat, turned back to look at Olivia who’d followed him to the front door. “If you want I can rearrange my schedule so I can be here tomorrow too, to help you out.” 

He would feel better if he could keep an eye on her. He knew of her tendency to push herself too hard. If he was there he could maybe reel that in a bit. But he also didn’t want to push her, to intrude in her personal time and space.  
  
“You don’t have to do that.” She murmured. Even if she liked the idea of being able to spend the day with Rafael. She knew he had a busy schedule and she couldn’t expect him to rearrange it yet again. “I know how busy you are.”  
  
He stepped closer, tilted his head, to catch her eyes. He could see she was holding herself back. “I don’t have to be in court, nor do I have any meetings. I can work from here. It’s no trouble.” He paused to see if she was really listening to him. “If you need me, I’ll be there, but I don’t want to intrude. You need to tell me.” His tone gentle yet firm. He knew that wasn’t easy for her, neither was it for him, but he had to do it. He knew she would do the same if the roles were reversed.

She wanted him there with her. She still felt vulnerable and she didn’t like that. But with Rafael she was safe. He wouldn’t take advantage of that vulnerability. “I’d like it if you could be here tomorrow.” She said, a bit shyly even, after a long pause

He smiled softly at her. He knew that admission wasn’t easy for her. He leaned in, kissed her cheek. “Then I’ll be there. Noah will be home soon. I’m going to the precinct to get you your paperwork. When I’m back I’ll get dinner started. Tonight after Noah’s in bed and you’re settled in for the night I’m going back home. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to help you and Noah.” 

She felt disappointed. Even though she knew she and Noah would be fine without him, she didn’t like the idea of Rafael not being there. That was kind fo strange. She was used to it just being her and Noah. Now, with Rafael having only stayed with them one night, she knew she was going to feel his absence. It seemed silly, no it actually was. She nodded her head. She kissed his cheek. “See you in a bit.” She had an idea. “Wait a minute.” She told him, just as he was about to open the front door. She returned a few minutes later. 

He looked at her hand. Whatever she was holding in the palm of her hand, he couldn’t see it yet. With her other hand, she took hold of his, turned it around, palm up. He still couldn’t see what she was holding, till she put it in his hand. A key. 

She saw the question in his eyes. She shrugged. “You don’t have to wait for me to open the door.” She tried to play it cool. She didn’t give her key to just anyone. She didn’t plan on asking him to return it to her. “You’re always welcome here.” She needed him to know that. 

Her gesture, giving him the key to her home, was big even if she tried to make it appear that it wasn’t. He felt a mere thank you wasn’t enough, but it was all he had for now. “Thank you. I’ll... I’ll be back as soon as possible. You and Noah will be okay?”

She smiled at his concern. “We’ll be fine. Go.” She gave his shoulder a small shove. “Go get my paperwork.” 

TBC...


	8. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael has a meeting, Olivia goes to the precinct. Rafael goes to the precinct to pick her up and take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you for those who read, left kudos and commented. Especially blk0912.

She was taking a break from the paperwork. It was almost the end of the morning and she’d been working on it since Lucy had picked Noah up. She sat down on the couch, sighed, leaned back. She missed Rafael. Yesterday, after returning from the precinct with her paperwork, he’d made dinner for them. After that he’d played with Noah who had been in high spirits because of it. When it was time to go to bed, Noah had been exhausted, leaning heavily against Rafael as he carried him. She smiled. Rafael holding her son so close warmed her heart. They’d watched a movie and then he’d made sure she got into bed, kissed her goodnight and left, telling her he’d be back the next morning. 

She’d just started on her paperwork when she’d gotten a text from Rafael, saying he suddenly had a meeting, but he would be there as soon as possible. She looked at the time. It was almost three hours since that text. She’d kinda hoped he would have been home already. She slowly got up. She was doing better, but she still had to be careful. Getting up too quickly hurt. She grabbed her keys, phone, bag and coat. She was going to the precinct to briefly check up on her team. 

Rafael hastily walked up to Olivia’s apartment. He’d tried to decline the sudden meeting, wanting to be with Olivia. Unfortunately he couldn’t decline. To add to it the meeting took the entire morning. He wasn’t worried Olivia would hold that against him. She understood the job. He was worried about her, wondering if she was all right and wasn’t pushing herself. 

He opened the front door of her apartment, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. He was hanging up his coat when he paused, hit by the moment, the feeling of coming home. She’d given him a key to her apartment, he was returning from work to her, to Noah. He hadn’t expected it to feel like finding that missing puzzle piece. “Olivia?” He wondered where she was. She wasn’t in the living room. Her paperwork was on table, but no Olivia. Maybe she was resting in the bedroom? He knocked on the closed bedroom door. When he received no answer he opened the door. She wasn’t there. He checked his phone if he had any missed calls from her. None. He returned to the living room. He grabbed his phone again, calling her. He had a suspicion where she would be and if she was there, if she was at work, he was going to go there and take her back home. Because she didn’t pick up her phone, he called Fin, who confirmed that Olivia was indeed in her office. He told Fin not to warn her he was on his way. 

With a determined look on his face, Rafael made his way through the precinct to Olivia’s office. He nodded to Fin and Carisi. The door to her office, which had been closed when he’d arrived, opened. Amanda walked out, greeting him with a nod which he returned. He didn’t knock, he just walked into her office. “Why are you here?” She was leaning against her desk, looking over a document she held in her hand.

“Hello to you too.” She greeted him, ignoring his tone.

He crossed his arms. “Why are you here, Olivia?”

“I work here.” She placed the document on her desk. Her movement was slow, the turn pulling at her muscles. 

She was getting defensive, he heard it and saw it. He needed a different approach. It wasn’t his intention to be so harsh. “I thought you were going to work from home today. Was there an emergency?” He already knew there wasn’t. Fin had said as much on the phone. 

“No.”

He joined her at her desk, leaning against it, just like her, their shoulders almost touching. “I just don’t want you to push yourself. You need time to recover.”

She nodded, then looked down. “I know. It’s just...” She didn’t finish her sentence. 

“Just what?” He questioned.

She shook her head, as if ridding the rest of the sentence from her head. “Nothing.” She stood up. “Let’s go home.”

He looked at her as she grabbed her belongings. He wanted to continue their conversation, curious about what she wasn’t saying. Then again, this most likely wasn’t the right place. Walking out of the bull pen and into the elevator he had to stop himself from reaching out for her hand, to hold her close. They didn’t talk much on their way home. The silence wasn’t tense or uncomfortable, but neither was it the comfortable silence that they were both so familiar with.

Upon entering her apartment building, Rafael did reach for her hand, lacing their fingers, his thumb caressing her hand. He led them to the front door, opening it with his key. In her apartment he first helped her out of her coat then took his off. “Go sit down. I’ll get you a cup of tea.” From the way she’d carried herself it was obvious to him that she was tired. “Did you have lunch?” He asked from the kitchen. 

“I didn’t.” She answered him from the couch. 

That didn’t surprise him. Just like him she had the tendency to get swept up by the work and forget to eat. She needed to eat to help her body recover. He prepared her a cup of tea and a sandwich. 

“Did you eat anything?” She asked when he handed her the plate.

He shook her head. “I’m getting one for myself too.”

They ate their sandwiches in silence. He still wondered what she was going to say. “Why did you go to the precinct?” He wanted to finish their conversation.

She shrugged. “I just wanted to see if they needed me.”  
“You know your team is more than capable. Fin would have called you if they needed you.”

“I needed a change of environment.” 

Clearly she wasn’t going to tell him. He looked at her, seeing her yawn. “You tired?” 

She nodded. She was tired. She’d felt tired for a while now, but hadn’t felt comfortable giving into it. She leaned against Rafael’s side, laying her head on his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have gone.” She admitted softly. “I missed you.” 

He turned and kissed her forehead. “I missed you too.” They sat in silence. He felt her relax against his side, cuddling close. “Go to bed and get some rest.”

She shook her head against his shoulder. “I just wanna sit with you here for a moment. Unless you need to get back to work?” She looked up at him, not taking her head from his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead again. “No. Let’s rest for a moment.” He shifted lightly to wrap his arm around her, pulling her close, letting her lean against his chest. 

“Stay?” Olivia mumbled against his chest, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. “Stay this weekend?” She clarified.

“You sure?” She told him she didn’t want to rush anything. Maybe she was only asking because she was feeling vulnerable. 

“Yeah.” She shifted back a bit to look at him, catching his eyes as he looked down at her. “You can keep an eye on me, make sure I don’t over do it.” Her tone was light to hide how much she wanted him to stay.

“Keeping an eye on you won’t be a problem.” He teased. He cupped her cheek, his tone now serious. “I’d love to stay. If you’re sure and if Noah doesn’t mind.”

She shook her head. “I’m sure and Noah will love it.”

“Kay.” Then because he could and didn’t want to deny himself any longer, he kissed her, quickly deepening the kiss, giving in to his desire. He loved her groan, the way her hands wrapped around him to hold her close. She surprised him when she pushed him backwards on the couch. His hands roamed her back then slipping under her shirt, causing her to groan once more. He couldn’t get enough of her, the way she tasted, the way she felt, the softness of her skin. He could get lost in her. That brought him back to reality. Reluctantly he ended the kiss, her soft whimper in protest made him going back for more, brushing his lips against hers every few seconds. He held her close as she settled on his chest, their entire bodies, from head to toe, connecting. “I love you, cariño.” 

“Love you too.” She kissed his neck, flicking her tongue against his skin, delighting in his shiver. She closed her eyes, giving in to her need for sleep, feeling safe in his arms. 

“Sleep, Liv. I’ll be here.”

The End


End file.
